


can we still be friends who love each other

by peacefullily



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Lovers to Friends, Maybe some angst, Only for a bit tho, POV Alternating, Smut, bellamy is kinda an ass, clarke is confident boss lady
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefullily/pseuds/peacefullily
Summary: Clarke is a hopeless romantic who gets herself into a booty call situation, which never works wellBellamy is a mess who doesn't know anything about how to love or be loved.





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke wakes up to the heavy sound of Red red wine playing from an alarm. She roles slightly to see Bellamy flat on his back completely undisturbed from the noise. 

Her first thought is she’s warm, like so so warm.

Her second, more complete thought is fuck.

Clarke hates herself, she really does. She knows she should not be in bed with Bellamy Blake right now, she knows. 

Clarke knows her worth. She did not overcome growing up being a chubby kid with a mother who was obsessed with her looking like the girls on front cover of magazines- only to continue to sleep with the insanely attractive guy who only wants her for that. 

She knows she’s great, she knows she’s sexy but she also knows she is smart, and funny and kind. Someone who would make a great girlfriend, wife and mother, so why the fuck does she keep doing this. 

She groans rolls over him and stabs at his phone trying to turn the alarm off. Bellamy stirs at this, in a sleepy daze grabs at her waist, nuzzles awkwardly into her neck, Clarke wants to move but can’t help but enjoy the feeling of his warm breath on her neck.

Bellamy seems to wake up more fully then whispering a small “fuck” as Clarke almost leaps off him. 

“You stayed” Bellamy mumbles rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah, must’ve fallen asleep” she replied getting up quickly, already feeling uncomfortable from being here in the day light.

Bellamy doesn’t say anything as she gathers her things, she’s slipping on her shoes when he stirs again sitting up in bed. 

“you working tonight?” he asks with a yawn 

“No, going out with friends” Clarke answers straightening herself. Bellamy only huffs in response.

“See you later then” Clarke answers, hesitating at the door seeing if he would for some reason jump up and tell her to stay, ask her to have breakfast with him, hell even ask for one last blow job for the road, anything. 

But he doesn’t he just raises his hand in a salute and rolls over onto his side. 

Clarke sighs quietly and heads down stairs, the old wooden steps creaking under her feet. She makes it to the kitchen as sees a boy she’s pretty sure name is Nathan sitting on the bench eating a bowl of cereal. 

He looks up when he hears her enter and tips off an imaginary top hat “M’lady” he says grinning, mouth full of cereal. 

Clarke mutters a ‘hello’ and gathers her jacket that has been tossed on the table from last night, she vaguely remembers that. 

“see you soon!” Guy who she thinks is Nathan yells as she walks to the door. She flips him off. He laughs. 

Clarke opens the door to the harsh morning of the middle of winter, wraps her arms around herself and heads in the direction of her apartment, which is only a 10-minute walk away. 

Clarke hates clichés. She the only thing she hates more than cliché is being one herself. She knows she is one she’s the girl who can’t get enough of the bad boy who she wishes would change for her. She’s a hopeless romantic, been trying to find the ‘one’ for years now, thought it was Finn, nope that was a nightmare the boy was overly jealous of everyone, especially when Clarke had come out as bisexual he thought she was flirting with everyone especially his step sister Raven who, I guess Clarke was. But Raven was flirting back and when Finn broke up with her they hooked up, decided to be nothing more than friends and moved in together and Clarke wouldn’t change a thing. 

Then there was Lexa, who was in short, the love of her life. She still believes she is, doesn’t think anything will change that, Clarke guesses that’s why she’s doing this, because nothing can measure up, nobody has even tried. 

Clarke trudges into her apartment and is hit with the smell sizzling bacon she groans realising how hungry she is and makes her way to the kitchen. Raven is standing by the grill holding a spatula while an equally muscular woman with long brown hair is perched on the bench. She whips her head up and hops off the counter.

“Hey! You must be Clarke, I’m Octavia” she exclaims sticking her hand out

“Hey nice to meet you” Clarke returns grabbing her hand. Clarke glances at Raven “She’s making you breakfast? Must’ve been some lay” She says grinning.

“shut it Griffin” Raven says focused on the bacon in front of her “or you can’t have any” 

Octavia giggles and hops back up on the bench closer to Raven this time, so she can dangle her foot and slowly rub up Ravens side. 

“I’m having a shower” Clarke says walking towards her bedroom 

“OK, but don’t think I’m not gonna ask you were you’ve been miss!” Raven calls from the kitchen. 

Clarke can hear Octavia giggle again, she groans and walks into her room and pulls off her t-shirt. Clarke stares at herself in the mirror, she’s covered in hand shaped bruises and hickeys, god damn it, can’t wear anything too revelling to night she guesses. Deciding against the shower she pulls off her jeans and her bra and crawls into bed. 

She tries not to remember how Bellamy felt against her skin last night but its all that clouds her mind, tosses and turns until see finally gives in and slips her hand into her panties. It doesn’t take long for her to tumble over the edge the sound of Bellamy saying her name as she cums. She’s asleep in minutes. 

She wakes to the sound of crunching and opens her eyes to Raven sitting beside her in her bed eating a piece of toast. She knew she have gotten a lock on her door. 

“Its 3 in the afternoon, you’ve literally slept all say” She says taking another bite. 

“We are going out at 6 to the bar remember, so you have to get up now” She continues, Clarke only groans “Someone really tired you out last night” 

Clarke rolls onto her back, and grabs some toast “Not really, I’m just tired because of all this self-loathing I’m doing” She says 

“Honestly Griffin! Look I know the who Lexa thing…” Raven trails off as she feels Clarke tense at the name mention. Raven nuzzles into her closer “I know it’s hard, but being around good friends will help” She says planting a kiss on Clarkes forehead. 

“Is Octavia going tonight?” Clarke asks, nudging her while trying to change the subject. 

“Damn right, she can’t get enough of me” Raven grins “Now come on get a move on” She says getting up and yanking the duvet off, Clarke shrieks covering herself. 

“Griffin I have kissed every square inch of that body, don’t ever hide it not from anyone, especially me” She says winking and walking out. 

Clarke smiles and pulls herself out of bed. 

2 hours and 45 minutes later Clarke and Raven are piling into an Uber on the way to the bar, all glammed up, Clarke is wearing a top that shows just enough cleavage and a pair of jeans, most of her hickeys are covered expect for a dark purple one on her left breast, peeking out of the fabric. Raven is wearing a bright red boob tube with her leather jacket over, her signature ponytail standing tall. 

Once they make it to the bar they head over to their friends who are already starting on their second round. 

“Wassup fuckers” Raven calls as they reach the table, they all say their hellos, Clarke purchase next to Harper who lays her head on Clarkes shoulder as a greeting. 

As the music gets louder, so do the conversations until everyone is yelling over each other, trying to make sense of what each other is saying. 

Raven suddenly gets up and starts walking swiftly to what Clarke can see now is Octavia who embraces Raven in a way that is not PG in the slightest. Raven drags Octavia over to the table and pulls her into her lap, she introduces her to the group and everyone continues talking, all expect Jasper who is dumbstruck staring at Octavia. 

It’s a while longer and the feeling of alcohol is seeping into Clarkes skin, she’s feeling lighter and warmer and well hornier. Octavia suddenly hides her head and whispers a “fuck”.

“What is it babe?” Raven asks eyebrows raised. 

“My older brother is here, I told him I was studying tonight” she says trying to sink under the table.

Clarke looks around to see who she’s talking about and makes eye contact with (of course) Bellamy, who’s eyes darken for a second before the flick next to her and grow stern and narrowed, something that should NOT be making her even more horny. Before she knows it, he’s marching over to their table. 

“O, what are you doing here! You have a exam next Tuesday!” He says looking at her pointedly. 

“Look I just came out for one drink big brother, I’ll be heading home soon” She says wrapping her arms more fully around Raven. 

Bellamy glances at the table of people and then Clarke, who ducks her head. 

“Can I talk to you in private for a second?” He asks Octavia, she signs and gets up planting a kiss on Ravens lips. 

Clarke watches them in the corner, looking like a hushed yelling Bellamy looking stern and unmoving with his arms crossed which, in turn makes Clarke cross her legs, Raven frowns at her. Eventually Bellamy sighs, runs his hand over his face and jesters her back to the table, that’s when Octavia, grabs his hand and pulls him along with her. 

“Everyone, this is my lovely overbearing big brother Bellamy” The take turns at introducing themselves, when it gets to her Bellamy smirks. 

“Clarke” she says extending her hand, he smirks even more and takes it.

“Clarke, was it?” He asks as if he didn’t breathe that into her neck as he came inside her last night. 

“Yup” She replies feeling herself blush at the memory. 

He sits down next to her then and points at the small bruise on her chest

“You have something there” He grins at her and she blushes even more, everyone else has gone back to their regular conversations and it’s just them staring at each other.

Oh no. this is bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually planned on this being quite smutty and the angst being a secondary part but I feel like the angst is most definitely brewing, but no fear smut will be here soon, and hopefully some fluff. 
> 
> Idk this just kinda took on a life of its own, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> leave me any comments or q's as this is my first multi fic 
> 
> thanks!

Bellamy couldn’t understand why he couldn’t get back to sleep that morning. Most of the time when the women he had over had left, he could easily slip back into an early morning slumber. But for some reason not today, the bed felt kinda empty, kinda cold. He hated it. So he dragged himself out of bed and trudged downstairs. Smiling at the memory of Clarke bent over it, wanting and needing him. 

He walks into the kitchen grabs his orange juice out of the fridge and moved to the lounge- he jumped over onto the couch next to Murphy who grunted in greeting. 

“Do you always have to be so fucking loud when you bring someone over?” He says biting into his pop tart. 

Bellamy breathes out a laugh. “It’s not me its Clarke,” he says taking a swig of his juice. 

Murphy raises his eyebrows and turns his head to Bellamy “Clarke? That’s like the what third or fourth time? Oh my god, Bellamy are you in love?” he exclaims placing his hands on either side of his cheeks and gasping sarcastically. 

“Fuck off, we are just good in bed together” Bellamy replies.

“Make sure she doesn’t fall in love with you,” Murphy says getting up from the couch. 

“Trust me it’s not happening, she doesn’t want that either” Bellamy replies to Murphy who has already left the room. 

Bellamy sits on the couch for a while before walking into the kitchen to make breakfast. He thinks of Clarke and how cute she looked this morning all awkward standing at his door, he wanted to ask her to come back to bed, ask for another round, but that might lead her to think something more and he didn’t want that, couldn’t deal with that. What he and Clarke had was good, no need to ruin it with confused feelings on her part. 

He was in the middle of pulling a carton of eggs out of the fridge when the front door swung open and his little sister Octavia waltzed in. 

“Bell?!” Octavia called.   
“In here” He answered walking over to the bench. 

“I had the BEST sex last night,” She says turning the corner and entering the kitchen. Bellamy drops the carton of eggs onto the vinyl floor. 

“Jesus O, not needed at all” he frowns bending down to pick up the eggs that are now smashed and leaking out onto the floor. 

Miller walks in at that point. “Hey, lil Blake how’s it is going?” He asks scruffing Octavia’s hair. 

“Great, just telling Bell about the AMAZING sex I had last night,” she says again. 

Bellamy covers his ears with his hands “la la la not listening” He yells squeezing his eyes tightly together.

Miller laughs and high fives Octavia. 

“Was there anything else O or did you just come here to make me feel incredibly uncomfortable?” He says now wiping the floor with a cloth. 

“just seeing what you’re up to tonight? Cause I was thinking of going out with Rav-“

“No, O” Bellamy interrupts, “you have ONE more exam left and it’s your most important one and then you can party as hard as you want, just c’mon tough it out a little longer,” He says trying to plead with her. 

“Fine, but if I lose my chance with Raven because of it, I’m blaming you for my lack of sex life,” She says crossing her arms. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing O” Bellamy replies, cringing. 

A few hours later Bellamy is in the garage bent over his overly beat-up truck when Miller comes charging into the room.

“We are going out tonight.” He says crossing his arms “Me and Jackson are having a fight.” He continues. 

“And this has something to do with me how?” He replies frowning 

“Because you’re my best mate and you have to, come on it will be fun” Miller pleads

“I went out last night though” Bellamy answers. 

“Having a drink after work and then answering a booty call does not qualify as going out, come on Bellamy you owe me?” Miller says looking at him closely. 

“Not sure what I owe you for but fine we will go out,” Bellamy says closing the hood of his truck. 

That’s how Bellamy found himself drunker then he intended to be. He was surrounded by his friends, drinks were flowing and he had Roma perched on his lap. She was playing with the hair at the base of his neck and if it wasn’t for the fun he was having with his friends he would have taken her home already. He excused himself to get another drink, Roma whispering in his ear for him to hurry back, oh yeah, he was taking her home soon. 

Bellamy ordered another round at the bar and waited for his drinks while scanning the room curiously. His eyes landed on a familiar pair of blue ones who were looking at him with a certain stunned expression. He felt himself smirk, of course, she was here. She seemed to be everywhere he was recently and he didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing. His eyes moved to who she was sitting with landing on none other than his sister, sitting on the lap of a fierce-looking brunette. He felt himself grow frustrated, of course, Octavia didn’t listen to him. He stormed over to give him a piece of his mind. 

Naturally, that ended with him sitting at the table with his sister next to Clarke Griffin who he had fucked several times, pretending they didn’t know each other, which Bellamy has come to realise is quite difficult when you know how she tastes or how she moans your name. 

“So what do you do?” He tried to sound casual. Clarke looked at him with curious eyes, for a split second it seemed as if she was threatening to cry, but quickly her eyes narrowed then softened giving him a weak smile. 

“I’m a nurse over at Jaha Memorial, I work in the paediatric ward” She answers, “What about you?” she tries to sound casual but Bellamy can see her hand shaking under the table, he wants to hold it. 

“I’m a social worker.” He answers trying to clear that last thought out of his head. 

She offers him another smile and takes a big swig of her drink. It’s getting loud again, the people around the table drinking and laughing, he’s leaning in closer to her, going to whisper in her ear to meet him in the bathroom, he wonders if she would. He reckons she would. But then he feels someone touch his neck and suddenly Roma is landing in his lap. 

He can see Octavia from the corner of his eye-rolling her own. 

“Hey, take me home I’m bored.” She raises her eyebrows. Bellamy can feel Clarke looking at him, waiting for him to do something. So, he does the only thing he knows how to do. 

“Sure, let’s go.” He says standing up and pulling her along with him. Not being able to look back at the table to see his sister expression and he admits Clarkes either. 

When back at his place, as Roma goes down on him all he can think about is much smaller hands touching him, much softer lips, bright blue eyes staring into his own. For fuck sake, a hot girl has his dick in her mouth and all he can think about is how he wishes it was someone else. He tells himself it’s cause she’s good at it. 

Fuck. He’s in trouble.


End file.
